Because I love you that much
by FirstWarmSummerBreeze
Summary: One shots to my story 'Because I love you!
1. Yes!

**BPOV:**

I pulled his button down out of his pants while he was kissing my neck. I gasped for air and smiled. I couldn't believe this was really happening.

"Did you... did you lock the door?" I gasped. He nodded his head without looking up or loosing the contact to my skin. I tucked at his shirt and suddenly his head snapped up. I bit my lip and smiled at him. He raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Eager are we?" He asked. I giggled and than tucked at his shirt again. He gave me a short kiss on the lips and than sat up on top of me to take of his shirt. I sighed when I saw his perfect chest. All those perfect muscles on his chest. I had seen his bare chest a couple of times before but it never paralyzed me like it did right than. He gave me a confused look and when I saw the doubt in his eyes I made myself snap out of it. I gave him a playful smile and motioned him with my index finger to come back down. He did and I rolled us around so that I was on top. I sat up and smiled at him. His eyes trailed down my body and I smiled. This is how it should be.

I let my index finger trail along all those little lines the muscles drew. Edward groaned and by the sound of it the butterflies in my stomach multiplied by a million. I closed my eyes but still let my finger trail down his stomach. So that was how it felt. I felt his hands on my hips and shivered. They seemed so big and strong all of a sudden. And the way he placed them- so perfect... so firmly with just the right amount of pressure.

I let my finger trail down until I reached his pants. I opened my eyes and smiled at him.

"You're overdressed." I whispered and opened his belt and than his pants.

"Says the one in silk and lace." He groaned. I giggled and took his pants off just to sit back on top of him afterwards. I leaned down and kissed his shoulder.

"Much better." I mumbled and he sighed. His hands slid up to my waist and then all of a sudden trailed on my back. All of a sudden he put so much pressure on my back that I broke down and lay on top of him. His arms wrapped around my waist. I giggled.

"You're not playing fair." I pouted and Edward bit my lip lightly.

"I didn't say I would- did I?" He asked and I sighed. True. I let my hands trail up to his face and than let them go through his hair. He kissed my lips and at the same time stroked my thigh with his right hand. That took all my concentration at once and before I knew it I was moaning. The weird thing was though that I wasn't embarrassed. My moaning actually made Edward moan.

I pulled away and sat up again. Edward gave me a protesting look and I giggled. I waved him up to me and of course he obeyed. Now I was sitting on his lap turned towards him with a leg on either side of his hips. He grabbed my sides right below my breasts and pulled me closer so that he could kiss me. All my thoughts and attentions vanished and all I could think of was this kiss. This kiss which was so passionately that I wished it would never end. My arms grabbed his shoulders so that I could pull myself closer to him while his hands loosened a pit and trailed down my sides to my hips to my thighs until they reached the hem of the baby doll dress. The only piece I was still wearing. He had caught the thin fabric between his thumb and the rest of the hand and now let his four fingers touch the naked skin of my thigh on either side. I groaned and pulled his shoulders closer... and closer... so close that my nipples touched his chest which made him moan.

I had just got used to his touch when he slid his arms up my sides. So teasingly slow that I thought I might go insane. He reached my hips and suddenly even slipped his thumbs under the baby doll dress and pressed them right on my hipbones so far to the middle that they had almost touched. I let out a small cry.

I couldn't get it right. The feeling, the longing, the wishing... all of it mixed up. I wasn't sure anymore what exactly made me shiver and what did not but I was positive that his thumbs right there on my lower front where usually my panties would have been gave me the highest feeling of pleasure I had ever had until then. I pulled my lips away and gasped for air. Edward chuckled and than kissed my cleavage while my head snapped back.

"Oh god." I gasped.

"Do you like that Isabella?" He asked so calm that it made my head spin even more. I bit my lip and nodded quickly, than felt his hands raise again. I gasped for air and closed my eyes to concentrate completely on his hands traveling up my body. I felt his thumbs almost meet each other right there at my bellybutton. And than felt the gap between them getting bigger at my ribcage. I felt the cool air against my completely exposed lower body and the...

"Aahhh..." I let out a half loud scream of surprise when his thumbs touched my nipples. He groaned and rubbed his thumbs over my nipples. I let out another scream and grabbed his shoulders harder. My breathing was uneven and with the raising and falling of my breasts the pressure of his thumbs was sometimes stronger and than softer. He kissed my neck while playing with my nipples and suddenly groaned.

"Isabella. Do me a favor." He mumbled. I gasped. His voice was so sincere.

"Everything." I got out.

"Please don't go back to your room tonight. I beg you. Stay here with me. Please don't leave me." He begged desperately. I got goosebumps everywhere. I nodded quickly.

"Of course I won't." I said. He looked up and kissed me passionately.

I thought I would go insane. He continued to push my lingerie up and I raised my arms above my head so that he could take it off. He still moved slowly and when his hands were at the height of my shoulders I was able to look at him again. I watched him taking in my breasts and for some reason that turned me on. As if he had felt that I was watching him he looked up and met my eyes. He smiled and gave me a kiss. His lips moved so slow against mine- it felt like he was moving in slow motion. He pulled away slightly. Still touching my lips. I opened my eyes and locked them with his.

"I like you in this position." He said in a rough voice that gave me goosebumps. I swallowed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You naked on my lap with your hands above your head. This looks very sexy." He whispered against my lips. I bit my lip at his comment and he freed it with his own teeth. "What does it mean when you bite your lips?" He asked and I smiled.

"Right now it means that you really turn me on with your talking." I whispered against his chin. He smiled and kissed my jaw.

"Good." He whispered and I closed my eyes when I felt his breath on my neck. His hands traveled up my arms until the lingerie was off and than he threw it away. That was it. I was naked. Completely. I had never been naked in front of Edward before. It was weird. I felt so... passionate? Sexy? Desired?

He kissed my neck and I sighed. I let go of his shoulders and let my hands trail down his chest until I reached his boxers. I tucked on them and raised an eyebrow.

"How come you're always overdressed?" I whispered against his neck. He took it off and before he knew what was happening I pushed him down on his back. I gave him a playful smile and crawled on top of him.

He immediately grabbed my waist but I chuckled and pushed his hands away. He gave me a confused look and I sat down on his stomach.

"I think your hands need a timeout- they were very naughty today." I whispered and put either hand on the black iron of my bed frame.

"Bella." He said in a warning tone.

"What Edward?" I asked innocently.

"Don't you dare tease me." He growled.

"Just leave your hands there and there won't be a problem." I whispered and crawled back on top of him. I kissed his lips first. He eagerly responded but when he begged for entrance I didn't let him. As soon as he understood that he wouldn't get anything except if I wanted it, too, he let his head fall back in the pillow and groaned.

"I warn you, Isabella." He hissed. I giggled and kissed his jaw line all the way to his ear. I bit his earlobe and he let out a deep growl. I giggled.

"You better be patient. I haven't even started yet." I whispered in his ear. I dug my knees between his legs and gave him a smirk. I continued kissing him down from the ear to his neck. It was amazing how good it felt and how much I wanted to kiss every part of his body. I sucked at the little part where I felt his pulse going crazy. Edward gasped.

"You will pay for this." He hissed.

**EPOV:**

Her hands were on my chest but I had felt her left hand move hesitantly and than stopped. I knew there was nothing good coming from this. By now she was kissing my left part of the chest and her hand was right next to her lips. I stared at the ceiling and tried to fight the urge to take her right away. It was the weirdest feeling I ever had. On the one hand I just wanted to do it. Feel the pleasure they always describe have my first climax... and on the other hand I loved the pressure I was feeling right now- even though it drove me crazy- so I didn't want it to stop. I gasped when I felt her lips on my abs and her hand right next to it. All those light kisses she spread with her soft lips.

"Oh god." I moaned and heard her chuckle. I rolled my eyes. I would pay her back no doubt. I gasped for air. Right now her hand was getting really- REALLY- low.

"What the..." I got out and than her hand was around my... "Oh god." I gasped and felt myself get even harder than I already way. She started pumping it and I couldn't believe what I was feeling. I looked down and saw her looking up to me. That almost sent me over the edge. I slammed my head back into the pillow.

"What the FUCK are you doing... you are a freaking virgin for crying out loud... jeez..." I groaned. All of a sudden she stopped. I looked down in shock.

"So you want me to stop?" She asked innocently. I groaned even louder and looked back at the ceiling.

"No. I never want you to stop ever again." I said in a hoarse voice and closed my eyes when she was pumping my member again. I held my breath. Amazing. Amazing how good it felt to have her small hand around my rock hard shaft. I held on tighter to the iron and felt how I came closer and as if she knew she got faster always at the right time. I started gasping and groaning. Just a little bit more... 5 more pumps... oh god I was so close. Right than- she stopped.

"Hu?" I asked out of breath. Bella smiled at me.

"Did you say something?" She asked playfully. I growled. That was too much. I would show her how this felt.

My hands found their favorite, new spot right under her breasts and spun her around so that she was lying on her back. She gave me a shocked look but I wouldn't let her talk me out of this.

I took her hands and placed them around the iron like she had done with mine. She giggled.

"I won't get all freaked out about it." She said and rolled her eyes. I chuckled.

"How do you know? We never did this before." I responded. She gasped and looked at me with shocked eyes.

"Edward..." But I put my finger on her lips.

"Uh, uh... no talking oh- and don't move your hands an inch... just so you know..." I said. She gasped for air and I chuckled. "What was that for? I didn't even start yet!" I said with a smirk. She gave me a death glare. I smiled and kissed her carefully and slowly- just like she had done it.

My hand traveled up and cupped her right breast. She pulled her lips away and gasped but I caught them quickly again and continued kissing her while I squeezed her breast slowly.

She sighed and I smiled. If she was that freaked already... I wasn't sure if she would survive this...

I made a trail of kisses down her body until I reached her left breast. I looked at it for a second and couldn't believe my luck. I was here on top of my completely naked fiancée and we were about to have sex. I brushed over her hardened nipple with my lips and her back arched. I brushed back and forth always just touching it lightly. Than I put my lips around it and let my tongue touch it lightly.

"Edward." She gasped. I smiled and flicked my tongue around her nipple. First just lightly but than with more and more pressure and faster.

"Oh god." She got out. I chuckled and raised my head just to let it capture the nipple of her right breast.

**BPOV:**

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god._

That are just stupid things I can feet a baby with why does this turn me on so much? I threw my head back and closed my eyes. Every time he put more pressure on my nipple I pushed my head further back into the pillow.

Because of that tingling sensation I had completely forgotten his hands. Edward shifted a little bit and suddenly he was more on all four before me then on top of me. But before I realized why I felt his hand going south right from my bellybutton.

"Ahh..." I screamed when he moved his hand on my hot middle. I dared a look and to see him still licking my nipples and stroking my sensitive area with his hand was too much. But that was of course not enough. All of a sudden he pressed the inner parts of my thighs away- motioning me to spread my legs. I obeyed and his hand found my middle again. He rubbed his hand up and down and than just when he was going down again he let one of his fingers slide inside me. I let out a loud groan and closed my eyes quickly.

He removed his lips from my nipples which made me look up. He looked at me with this dirty smile.

"You like that?" He asked. I bit my lip and nodded. He chuckled and before I knew what was going on he slid another finger inside.

I let out a half loud scream and arched my back. He kissed my raised stomach and than trailed up to my breasts again to take my right nipple in his mouth again. Right when I thought I could handle the situation his thumb rubbed against my clit.

"Ah... Edward." I cried. Edward chuckled and started moving his fingers while flicking his tongue on my nipple. I felt my stomach form to a single knot and my breathing getting even heavier and quicker. He pulled at my nipple and I bit my lip. This was a new found heaven for me. This was so much better than I had imagined.

He pushed his fingers deeper inside of me and I gasped. I lost myself in my feelings and without realizing it pushed my hand against his head so that the pressure on my nipple would get bigger. The feeling was amazing until- until Edward froze and than pulled his hand away.

"Hu?" I asked confused. Edward smirked at me and took my hand in his.

"You moved your hand." He said. I groaned and rolled my eyes while pushing my head back in the pillow.

"Don't care. Continue." I ordered but Edward laughed.

"I don't think so." He said and now crawled on top of me again. "I think I have the right to punish you now." He said and I gave him a shocked look.

"Punish me?" I asked alarmed. He nodded and than put my hands back to the iron.

"This time you better leave them there." He warned and than kissed the valley between my breasts. My thoughts were everywhere at once. How would he punish me?

Right then I felt his hands on my thigh and his lips on my abdomen. Uh oh... I had a bad feeling all of a sudden. His hands grabbed the back of my thighs and spread them even more. I looked down in shock and than he kissed it.

He kissed ME right there and my head fell back into the pillow.

"Oh my god." I groaned and closed my eyes. His tongue slid inside of me and it moved inside and out so fast that I tried to pull my thighs together out of pure pleasure. But my reflexes were to weak against Edward's perfect toned arms. He kissed his way up to my clit and started to suck at it. I let out another small scream and fought against the urge to push his head deeper down.

"Aahh..." I was desperate- I needed a release... quickly. I felt how my inside got tighter how everything cramped together. I felt how I was close to the most amazing feeling I would ever have when he suddenly stopped. I looked down and saw him smirk at me.

I groaned and let my head fall back into the pillow. He crawled on top of me and gave me a mean smile. Than he kissed me slowly and left a trail of hot kisses down my jaw until he reached my ear.

"You know... I was wrong..." He whispered perfectly at ease.

"Hu?" I got out.

"There is something that tastes A LOT better then Nutella ice cream." He whispered and than bit my earlobe. I blushed immediately but more because he turned me on than anything else. I let go of the bed frame and let my hands feel the moving muscles of his shoulder blades.

Our eyes met and Edward gave me a loving smile. Than he kissed my lips again. I sighed and pulled him closer. He pulled away and gave me a thoughtful look. Than moved some hair out of my face. Another kiss and than he trailed down to my neck.

"Are you ready?" He asked and I held my breath. I nodded quickly and he looked into my eyes to reassure himself. I WAS ready. I had been ready for quiet a while now.

He positioned himself between my legs, letting me feel his shaft on my opening, and looked into my eyes. It was hard to concentrate, knowing that I would be full of amazing feelings in a second.

"I love you." Edward mumbled and I nodded. I moved a strand of hair out of his eyes and smiled.

"I love you, too." I whispered. He got down to kiss me again and while we kissed he lowered his hips on mine. His forehead leaned against my shoulder while we both gasped and I felt the stitching pain. I grabbed onto his shoulder.

Edward waited and looked at me. He wanted me to be comfortable but I was fine. I smiled and gave him a short kiss.

"I am fine." I said and he nodded. Slowly he raised his hips so far that his whole shaft was almost completely out of me and than moved it back in. I closed my eyes and smiled. This felt good.

He slowly got faster and I grabbed his shoulders harder. I let out a yelp when his thrusts got deeper. His breathing got quicker and so did mine. I shifted my hips with every single thrust he did and made him moan so beautifully. Suddenly we were in perfect sync. Moving together and melting to one complete person with every thrust a little more.

"Oh god." I got out. His lips crushed down on mine for a second but we had to pull away too soon. We needed our breath.

"Faster." I got out and made Edward groan which made me groan even louder. He quickened and I arched my back.

The feeling of his large member inside of me was impossibly amazing. Too good to be true. And already I knew that I was going to be addicted to this.

Edward grabbed my breast and I let out a small cry. Yes most definitely. I am going to be a sex addict.

I grabbed Edward's hips and pulled him over on his back. He was just too slow. I sat up on top of him and moved faster than I thought possible. Edward looked at my bouncing breasts and the extremely hot look on his face turned me on even more. He grabbed my hips and helped me to go up down faster and harder.

I held my breath all of a sudden when I felt my stomach getting even tighter and than my walls followed. I opened my eyes in shock but Edward's eyes were closed. I looked at his perfect face with this look that almost looked like frown but actually was a expression of deep contentment and pleasure. That made me go even faster. I put my hands on his chest and only moved the lower part of my body.

"Oh god Bella." Edward groaned. That did it. I was so close suddenly.

"Edward." I yelled. He looked at me and grabbed my hips harder. I felt his hands dig into my skin and cried in pleasure.

"I am going to come... oh god Edward." I yelled. He cried out with me. Just a few more thrusts.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh yessss..." He screamed and than we came at the same time screaming each others names.

I hovered miles above the earth. This feeling was more than I could handle. I didn't know where Edward's body stopped and mine started I didn't know who I was and what was happening. I was completely lost in a world surrounded by nothing but Edward and he was everywhere- my everything.

I fell on top of him in exhaustion still on my climax. I let out another small cry and felt Edward's hands close on me.

Even now we were breathing in sync. I slowly opened my eyes and was met with Edward's. He looked completely exhausted but happy. I smiled at him and than gave him a short kiss just to let my head drop down on his chest afterwards. His hands left my body and I looked up to see him wipe them over his face.

"Oh my god." He let out and wrapped them around me again.

"Oh my god multiplied by a million." I added and Edward chuckled.

"A trillion." He responded and I smiled then kissed his bare chest.

"So good? I mean... I now this was probably not the best sex you ever had but..."

"Bella..." Edward said in a warning tone. I looked up. "Stop that, love. First of all- I would NEVER compare you to other girls. And second- you were BY FAR the best one I ever had." He said and I giggled.

"You know... you weren't so bad yourself." I responded. Edward laughed and gave me a kiss.

"I love you Isabella." He mumbled and I smiled.

"I love you so much more." I whispered. He hugged me tightly.

"That's not possible." He responded and I smiled. He took my left hand in his and looked at the ring. "We are engaged." He mumbled and I nodded.

"I know. This was the right night to do it. I mean the love making. It's our third anniversary and the day we got engaged. It was the right time." I whispered.

"Mhm." Edward mumbled. I looked up and giggled when I saw that his eyes were closed.

"Are you sleeping?" I asked amused. His eyes shot open and he shook his head.

"I am so tired right now but I really try to stay awake you know." He mumbled and right then yawned. I frowned.

"Why? It's in the middle of the night." I said. He smiled and stroked my cheek.

"I just don't want it to be over. I don't want the night to end." He whispered and I giggled.

"Well. Guess what- we still have tomorrow night and the night after that- and the night after that... what am I saying! We have eternity... well- let's say we have time until we die." I said and Edward let out a weak laugh.

"Fine." He mumbled and pulled the thin sheets up to put them on top of us. I sighed and decided to sleep right there on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me again and I smiled. Edward placed a kiss on the top of my head and than sighed.

"Good night love." He whispered.

"Good night." I mumbled and soon after fell asleep in the arms of the man I would share my whole life with.

* * *

**OK! This is clearly a first for me, too. So... what do you think?  
**


	2. You are mine

BPOV:

His free hand found my neck and pulled me closer but at the same moment pressed me harder into the wall. I sighed and shivered when I felt the shampoo soup taking a new trail over my inner thigh. Edward sighed and let his nose trail along my shoulder and my collarbone.

He kissed the spot right over my heart while his hand trailed down from my neck and cupped my left breast in the process.

"Aaahh.." I let out a desperate cry and leaned my head back at the wall when Edward squeezed my breast. His hand continued to trail south over my bellybutton and I held my breath when I felt it come closer to my most sensitive area. He stroked over it lightly. Back and forth. I gasped.

"Edward." I cried and right than when a moan slipped between my lips he kissed me. My eyes closed and concentrated on his hand. Always moving back and forth. I waited for his finger to enter me but he didn't do it. Instead he pulled his hand away completely. I let out a desperate groan when I heard him chuckle while he kissed my neck his left hand let go of my hands but I didn't dare to let them fall to the sides. Both of his hands grabbed my shoulders and slowly pushed me down.

I slit along the wall until I sat down on the floor. I opened my eyes just to see Edward sitting in front of me. He grabbed my hips and turned me around so that I was sitting between his legs. He stroked my stomach lightly and kissed my left shoulder. I sighed and leaned my head back against his chest while he was sucking at my pulse point. I grabbed his knees for support and dug my fingernails in his skin.

"Edward." I gasped desperately. He stroked the inner part of my thighs and I spread my legs immediately. He came closer to my middle and with every inch I bit my lip harder. I placed my hands on his and tried to push him faster in the right direction but that just made him stop. He put my hands away and grabbed the shampoo bottle.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled. He came down to my ear and bit my earlobe playfully.

"Washing your hair for you are apparently not capable of it." He whispered and I sighed. I felt the cool shampoo on my head and than his hands massaging my scalp. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the soothing movements of his fingertips.

After he was done he took his lotion and massaged my shoulders with it.

"Edward, this is your stuff. I am going to smell like you when we get out of here." I mumbled and heard his low chuckle while he grabbed my shoulders harder.

"So? It's really convenient. Isn't it? So everyone knows that you are mine. And only mine." He whispered and I shivered at the determined sound of his words. I smiled secretly when I came up with a thought. By now he massage the lotion into my thighs. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feelings of his big, strong hands working their magic on my body.

When he pulled me up and put me under the water I decided to start my little game. I kissed him slowly and let my fingers run down his chest. I looked at him and than gently bit his lip.

"You know Edward... I was just thinking... who said I was yours?" I asked. Edward's eyes which had been closed in pure pleasure opened immediately.

"What?" He asked shocked and focused on my face. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Who said I was yours?" I asked again and his mouth fell open.

"Oh please. You are mine!" He said and rolled his eyes.

"Says who?" I asked.

"I do." He answered.

"Well... I don't think I want to be yours." I said and watched how he raised an eyebrow. He kissed me carefully and than more passionately.

"Isabella." He mumbled and I nodded with closed eyes. "Say that you are mine." He ordered. I blushed when I heard the intensity in his voice. I opened my eyes and bit my lips while I looked into his waiting eyes.

"No." I said. He gave me a surprised look and than smirked at me. He kissed me again. This time a little bit rough.

"Isabella." He said and I got goosebumps just because he said my real name. "Say you're mine." He ordered again. I smiled and than shook my head. He sighed. "We can do this the easy way- or the hard way..." He whispered. I smiled and than bit his lip playfully.

"No. I am not yours." I whispered. Edward let out a bitter laugh and than pressed me against the wall.

"Aahh." The cold wall took my by surprise every time. He pressed his body against mine and let his hands grab my breasts. He squeezed them lightly first and than harder. I let out a half loud scream and let my head lean back against the wall.

"Bella?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No." I gasped.

"As you wish." He mumbled. His right hand traveled down my body again but this time entered without a warning. I let out a surprised scream and grabbed the shower head for support because I felt my knees getting weak. A second finger followed and when they started twisting I let out a really loud scream and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Edward!" I was desperate for some release and him inside me. He kissed me again forcefully this time and still twisted his fingers in me. I broke the kiss because I needed to breathe and immediately his lips found my neck.

"Edward... I... I need to... I need..." I gasped heavily and let out a small cry when he pushed his fingers further inside. He pulled his lips away and for a second I opened my eyes to see him right in front of me watching my face.

"Say it Bella." He order. I swallowed.

"I need you inside me... you... not your fing... ohhh goddd..." I groaned. He chuckled and then pulled his fingers out. I let out a desperate cry feeling incomplete all of a sudden but before I could finish that though I felt Edward pushing his shaft inside me.

"Ohhh god." I moaned and arched my back. Edward grabbed my waist with his hands and pushed in me harder and harder. I felt myself coming closer to my release and than felt Edward's lips wrapped around my left nipple.

"Aaahh..." I was desperate and needed the knot in my stomach to vanish-- now... "Faster..." I screamed and so he did. He grabbed my hips tighter and pushed into me harder. I felt my walls getting tight and gasped.

"Oh god." I got out and heard Edward's chuckle.

"I am about to..." That was all I got out. I bit my lip.

"No." Edward said dryly and got slower. I opened my eyes in shock.

"What?" I asked out of breath.

"Tell me who you belong to first, Isabella Marie Swan." He said in a dark tone. I groaned and threw my head back.

"I belong no one." I responded. He let out a low growl and than pushed inside me hard which automatically reminded me how close I was and jet so far. He got slower again.

"Who do you belong to, Isabella?" He asked again and I let out a scream. I tried to move my hips into him by myself but I couldn't. He held on to my hips so that I had no chance.

"Isabella." He said in a warning tone. I sighed and right than felt his thumb rub my clit gently. I let out another cry. "Tell me now." He ordered. I swallowed and managed to open my eyes. I looked into his amazing green eyes and bit my lip.

"I-.. I-... I am yours... I belong to you... you're satisfied?" I asked and he gave me a smirk.

"Almost." He growled and pushed into me harder than before. I closed my eyes again and wrapped my legs around his hips while I held onto the shower head. He got faster and harder until I heard him gasp as loud as I did.

"Just a little more..." I begged and so he did. He grabbed my hips and shifted them a little and to my surprise reached a spot inside me he hadn't reached before. My walls tightened again and so did the knot inside me. I arched my back and threw my head back at the same time. His hands dug into my hips and he did the final thrust.

I let out a scream of ecstasy and saw stars everywhere while Edward's head fell against my shoulder. I had the feeling I was flying and the same time falling. The blood rushed into my head and at the same time rushed out of it making me dizzy. I leaned my head against the wall and gasped for air.

"Oh my god." I got out. Edward bit my shoulder which made me moan again. He let me down carefully and smiled. I smiled back but held on to him because I was too weak to stand by myself. He pulled me closer and kissed me. Than he bit my earlobe.

"You are mine... you told me yourself." He whispered and I groaned when I heard the determination in his words. He let his nose run along my shoulder while the water rushed down our bodies.

"Yes, I am yours." I mumbled.

"Forever." He added and kissed my collarbone softly.


End file.
